powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears
is the seventh episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It is part 1 of the crossover special, featuring a special appearance by Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of ZyuohWild 6*2*3. Part 2 continues with the . Synopsis Amu is fascinated by the fashion and food of the human world. After forcing her duties of taking the trash out and doing laundry upon Tusk, she goes shopping. The other Deathgalien team captain, Quval, makes an appearance and Amu and Tusk face him but he attacks Amu with an injection that turns her into a Moeba! Cubar threatens Tusk to bring the rest of the team within ten minutes or Amu dies. Meanwhile, Yamato and the others are confronted by , a cyborg from ! However, appears to help them. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * |天空寺 タケル|Tenkūji Takeru}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} * |ユルセン||Voice}}: * |シオマネキング|Shiomanekingu|Voice}}: Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Zyuoh Shark: *Zyuoh Lion: *Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu/Tiger Moeba, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild: * : *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: * : *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - N/A *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A *Combinations used: ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - N/A *Zyuoh Tiger - N/A Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecons Used:' **Ore, Newton, Edison, Musashi, *'Damashii Used:' ** , , , , Grateful Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' ** , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Errors Super Sentai *''to be added'' Kamen Rider *During Ghost's Grateful , the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts appear behind Ghost despite Ghost not summoning them using the . Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, , which is the conclusion of the Super Sentai *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |スマトラトラ|''Sumatoratora''}} **'Cube': Red *When Zyuoh Eagle, Shark, and Lion team up with Ghost to battle Shiomaneking, the three Zyuohgers' colors and animal themes are the same as that of another Sentai Team, the Sun Vulcan, with the exception of Zyuoh Lion whose animal theme slightly differs from VulPanther. However, both Zyuoh Lion and VulPanther are based on big cats. *This is the first episode where Cube Eagle, Cube Elephant, and Cube Tiger don't appear. *The opening adds Zyuoh Eagle's Zyuoh Gorilla form and ZyuohWild. *Ironically, Yamato would later deny the existence of ghosts in Ep. 24: Revived Memory. However, it should be noted that Takeru Tenkuji's true nature is never seen to be explicitly disclosed to Yamato. Kamen Rider *The three heroic Damashii which Ghost assumes ( , and ), are the same colors as that of the three Zyuohgers whom he fights alongside. **They are also the first three Eyecons that were shown for Kamen Rider Ghost during the preview special. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 2 features episodes 4-7: Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring, Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle, Ep. 6: Wild Present and Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ゴゴゴゴーストが出た *Toei TV's official episode guide for ゴゴゴゴーストが出た Category:Crossovers Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa Category:Sentai Team Up